leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/Trivia
General * Ezreal was the first to have a 'Champion Spotlight'. ** He is one of few to feature multiple due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). *** He was also the first champion released after the game's official launch on 27-Oct-2009. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam. ** His name is based on Hebrew עזריאל ʕAzri'el "My Help is ", from Semitic root ʕ-ð-r "help",J. Sanmartín, Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 204 & theonym ʔEl (shared with ) * Much like Visual Gameplay Update, Ezreal's previous iteration is still considered canon.Scathlocke on Ezreal 1Scathlocke on Ezreal 2 * Ezreal is the first champion to have 13 skins and one of the first to have 12 skins. ** He and attained their twelfth skin at the same time with the Pajama Guardian skin set. * Ezreal is the first champion to have a skillshot ability that can give buffs to allies with his , but it was reworked from V8.20. ** Ezreal is also the first champion to have a skillshot ability that can heal to allies with his , but its heal component was removed from V1.0.0.94. Development * suit , PEARL, is voiced by Christine Brynn Khalil. ; * Ezreal is voiced by , who also voices , , and . * Initial names for his abilities were: ** ''Vector Shot = Mystic Shot ** Chains of Light = Essence Flux ** Dimensional Pocket = Arcane Shift ** Trueshot Blast = Trueshot Barrage ; * Ezreal is voiced by Daniel Amerman. ** Ezreal's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * One of the spells tested during his rework was a short range nuke that would knock back the target.Wrekz on Scrapped Ezreal Spell Lore * Ezreal is around 20 years old. * The little triangles under his eyes are expressions of magic that appear when he's channeling or using arcane abilities. FauxSchizzle on Ezreal's facial triangles * Ezreal is somewhat ambidextrous. FauxSchizzle on whether Ezreal is left or right handed * Ezreal has not been to Ionia and Shadow Isles. Ezreal and Ionia * depicts Ezreal before he found his gauntlet while depicts him during his expeditions to the Freljord.Canon Ezreal skins * Ezreal is seen as a poser by . * Ezreal met mimicking him during his search for The Elixir of Uloa, but he thought his flower water was inflicting hallucinations. * Ezreal once saw in Serpent Isles. * Ezreal came across lair and narrowly avoided her in Shurima. * His parents may have been the ones who employed to search for Ne'Zuk's tomb and found both Horok's tomb and his but he originally did not dare to take it. How Kassadin found the Nether Blade ** As shown in Warriors, items like this may be used to prevent creatures and may trap those inside once moved. The tomb has since been claimed by the , which may explain their disappearance. How Kassadin got the Nether Blade * Ezreal's gauntlet belonged to Ne'Zuk, who created . ** Given the fact that Ne'Zuk killed Horok, the original wielder of , a right-handed weapon, and that pre-update Ezreal's lore mentions his gauntlet, a left-handed weapon, was once part of a pair, it is possible both items may have belonged to Horok. Quotes ; * }} references ("Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?"). * }} references his skillshot abilities. * }} quotes Mark Twain. * }} references ("Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."). * }} quotes ("That escalated quickly.") ; * }} and }} reference ("This belongs in a museum. - So do you." ; "Nazis... I hate these guys... "). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} might be referencing , , and being skillshots. * His taunt (flipping a coin and shooting at it) references * While on the PBE his joke was and his taunt . ; * }} references |Ezreal}} ; * }} references It's Over 9000! from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** (Ezreal's voice actor) also coincidentally voiced the narrator , and others in . * }} references ("In the grim darkness of a far future, there is only war"). * }}}} references . * }} plays on a quote from ("Now this is Podracing!"). * }} references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}}. * }}, }}, and }} reference . * }} quotes . * }} references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}} * }} references and . * }} references ("If I'm not back in five minutes… just wait longer."). * }}, }} and }} reference ("You lost today, Kid, but that doesn't mean you have to like it" ; "Everybody's lost but me." ; '' "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory."). * }} quotes Han Solo in . * In the Brazilian localization, was translated as Ezreal singing "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo." ("I have all the time in the world") like the popular song Tempo Perdido. Skins ; * The scene depicts him preparing a . * His dance references 'Hare Hare Yukai' from . ; * He references . ** His updated look references , the main protagonist from . ; * He was released in celebration of the FIFA World Cup 2010 along with: ** ** ** * He is a in the position. ; * This is Ezreal's disguise while he was exploring in the Freljord. * He was based on Nightwalker Ezreal by Clockmort. * His splash was tweaked to tease the upcoming Warwick rework, as can be seen in the background. ** The Citadel can be seen in the background. ; * This is what Ezreal initially wore while exploring Runeterra.Canon Ezreal skins * He might be referencing . ; * can be seen in the background. * The skin was initially conceived as ''Cyber Ezreal, but then turned into Pulsefire. * In the French localization he is called 'Méga Ezreal' referencing . * He has the first voice-over featuring two personalities: himself and PEARL (his suit's AI). * He is the first skin to be able to transform when leveling up, he 'upgrades' each time he ranks up . * He was the first priced at . ** For the first four days he was priced 50% off ( ). * He is the first to have custom last hit and minion death animations. * His dance projects a hologram of his dancing. * When he will obtain either the , , or before entering a portal to another map beneath him. * ** When he will obtain the before entering a portal beneath him. *** His recall was a reference to . ** His previous went unused for unknown reasons. Probably due to the splash art itself not properly not matching the in-game model. ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents BeBe. * He resembles from . ; * The background might be referencing . ; * He references . ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art. * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other two being and . * His gauntlet resembles the controller. * His shirt depicts in the art style of . * resembles from . * His resembles those from . * His sword resembles the from . ** The recall music closely resembles Final Fantasy's music in battle/victory themes. *** He fights the old . ** His hair is similar to from Final Fantasy VII. * His hair and clothes are similar to from . ; * He references the genre of . ** He might be referencing , specifically the . ** His outfit may have been inspired by Galactic Pretty Boy appearance in . ; * He is wearing pajamas designed after his medium, Yuuto. * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Haru. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Haru himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He is inspired by the Korean or "flower knights", an ancient elite warrior youth who are often depicted with long hair.SSG Ezreal inspiration * Ezreal and are the first champions to receive their second World Championship winner skins, the first skins and respectively. ; * All five of Battle Academia released along side Ezreal's can be seen in the background of his splash art. * This is the only non-legacy Legendary skin that does not have only new voice over, instead it has additional quotes and a voice filter. * His skin concept and animation is heavily based on Japanese manga/anime tropes. ** His running animation features a trope known as Toast of Tardiness . ** His dance references KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** His jokes and taunts feature Japanese Manga Iconography . ** His taunt references the from . ** references the form from . Relations ; * Ezreal thinks of himself so attractive that should have a crush on him, yet she barely knows who he is. meanwhile has a huge crush on him. * Ezreal hates Noxians for unspecified reasons. ** Ezreal was followed by the Black Rose in Noxus. * Januk tasked Ezreal to obtain The Elixir of Uloa with which he would be able to resurrect . However, Ezreal intentionally gave him a fake vial and left Januk while stealing an old Ochnun bell. * During one of his expeditions in Shurima to obtain Tear of the Goddess, Ezreal was attacked by Void creatures, but was saved by . They fought together to slay them. ; * Ezreal is Lyte's (the hermit professor stationed in the Howling Abyss) nephew. * Ezreal is friends with (he helped him get access to the Piltover Academy's Library's restricted areas when researching from artifacts) and . * Ezreal and play cards from time to time, to which Ezreal rarely wins. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup